


Спутники

by Nechist019



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist019/pseuds/Nechist019
Summary: Однажды самая обычная девушка смогла получить сверхъестественные способности — видеть вероятности развития событий. Всё шло хорошо, пока не появился незнакомец, который попытался рассказать Анне о её возможностях и последствиях поступков. Однако девушка не послушалась и лишилась всего. Но Судьба, в лице незнакомца, даёт второй шанс. Так кто же они — Спутники?





	Спутники

_Бум!_  
— Упс!  
Дзинь!  
— Что здесь происходит?  
— Ой! А вы кто?  
— Негодный мальчишка! Что ты натворил?!  
— Воздал по справедливости! Они заслужили!  
— Заслужили, говоришь? А последствия учёл? Что головой качаешь? Не думал? Что же с тобой делать? Хотя… Знаю что!  
Высокий мужчина лет сорока, одетый в старинный синий камзол, расшитый серебром, и чёрные штаны, взял за руку подростка лет тринадцати-пятнадцати, и они растаяли в воздухе. По крайней мере никто из собравшихся вокруг страшной аварии, унёсшей жизни одного крупного преступного авторитета и его помощников, не заметили как их присутствия, так и исчезновения. 

***

_Прошло несколько лет._

За окном гремела гроза. Яростно хлестал дождь, молнии пронзали иссиня-чёрные тучи, гром гремел так, что дрожали оконные стёкла.

— Зачем мне этот ЕГЭ? — ворчала Анна, собираясь на первый экзамен. — Давно ведь оценки проставили, так нет! Людей проверять надо, а не нас! Время ещё тратить!

Девушке посчастливилось родиться оборотнем. Миловидная платиновая блондинка с зелёными глазами, хорошей фигурой — она выглядела изящной статуэткой. Училась Анна в одной из элитных гимназий, тех, где ученики оцениваются не всегда за знания, поэтому не отличалась усидчивостью и прилежностью в учёбе. Зачем? Если отец альфа города, у него крупный бизнес, а её ждёт выгодное замужество. Многие семьи оборотней договариваются о браках перспективных детей, чтобы получить крепкое и сильное потомство. По желанию браки могли быть договорными, предусматривающими право на развод после рождения нескольких детей. Анна считала, что должна быть утончённой и изысканной, а не просиживать за учебниками день и ночь, зарабатывая круги под глазами и нервное расстройство из-за невыполненной домашней работы. Нет, определённый минимум отец с неё требовал, но он так часто пропадал в командировках и на совещаниях, что девушка была почти предоставлена сама себе. Двое старших братьев уже закончили престижные заведения в Англии и теперь помогали отцу, им тоже было не до сестры. Младшенькую в семье любили и баловали, прощая любые капризы — чем она беззастенчиво пользовалась.

С некоторых пор Анне — именно Анне и никак иначе! — стало ещё легче добиваться желаемого. Во сне девушка видела дорожки. Широкие, узкие, асфальтированные, мощёные разноцветной плиткой, лесные тропинки. Некоторые были ровными, другие — извилистыми. Иногда дороги пересекались или разветвлялись. На них появлялись предметы, люди, оборотни в звериной ипостаси. Со временем Анна поняла, что всё это влияет на её жизнь: чуть позже научилась внимательно рассматривать свою узкую песчаную дорожку, чтобы после пробуждения совершать определённые действия, изменять, влиять на те или иные события, получая выгоду. Затем она нашла дороги родственников. У отца была широкая ровная, вымощенная плотно лежащими камнями, у старшего брата — фигурная серая и тёмно-синяя плитка, у второго брата — деревянные спилы. Меняя события, Анна получала ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от манипулирования окружающими. Что стоит кинуть монетку в лужу или пройти пять шагов вместо четырёх? Но это может изменить многое!  
Поэтому к экзамену Анна готовилась не только обычными способами, тем более что у оборотней прекрасная память, гораздо лучше человеческой. Она тщательно просмотрела все вероятности и сегодня была полна решимости соблюсти все рекомендации для получения необходимого количества баллов. Правда её немного смущало то, что ей постоянно виделись отец и братья, им грозила какая-то опасность, поэтому девушка внимательно изучала знаки-подсказки и, проснувшись, совершила то, что видела на всех четырёх дорожках. Теперь она знала, что сдаст экзамен, а её родные будут в безопасности, остальное неважно. Девушку больше никто не волновал.

Всё время, отведённое на экзамен, Анна не переставала нервничать. Их класс ожидал неприятный сюрприз — экзамен проводили незнакомцы, более того — оборотни, вдобавок работало несколько камер. Этого не ожидал никто, все рассчитывали на помощь хорошо знакомых и «прикормленных» учителей, тем более некоторые из них были людьми и старались помогать оборотням. Принимающие экзамен обладали таким же чутким слухом и острым зрением, как и часть учеников, поэтому надежды воспользоваться шпаргалками провалились. Оборотни-наблюдатели изымали их, раздавая предупреждения.

Сдав работу, Анна вышла из класса и быстро спустилась на первый этаж. Ей хотелось как можно скорее попасть на свежий воздух. Как и все оборотни, она была особо чувствительна к запахам: незнакомые запахи давили на неё, действуя как раздражители, не давая сосредоточиться на заданиях. Хорошая память не подвела, поэтому девушка всё-таки справилась с тестом. Пока ученики работали над экзаменационными заданиями, прошёл дождь, воздух был свежим и наполнился чудесными ароматами, присущими только самым первым летним дням. На крыльце школы стояли одноклассники Анны и какие-то незнакомые юноши и девушки, видимо из других школ.

К Анне подошёл один из незнакомцев:  
— Привет! Всё написала?

Девушка внимательно осмотрела юношу. Высокий брюнет. Стильная стрижка, косая чёлка. Необычные глаза фиолетового цвета, возможно, цветные линзы. В левом ухе — серьга: прозрачный чёрный камень интересной огранки, который при этом не смотрелся громоздким. Чуть втянув воздух, Анна попыталась определить кто перед ней — человек или оборотень — и потерпела неудачу, это её немного озадачило. Фирменные джинсы и кроссовки так же чёрного цвета — девушка сразу оценила стоимость и поняла, что незнакомец явно не прост. Из общего стиля выбивалась, с точки зрения Анны, лишь футболка: на чёрном же фоне был изображён чертёнок с очень задумчивым выражением лица и хвостиком, изогнутым в виде знака вопроса: одет он был в кожаные безрукавку и штаны. «Бес Мысленный», — гласила надпись. Не сдержавшись, девушка фыркнула и обошла юношу, направляясь к ожидавшей её машине.

— Зря ты так, — вновь подал голос незнакомец за спиной. Не громко, так, чтобы слышала только Анна. — Ты не понимаешь, что делаешь. Ты перепутала все вероятности, это может привести к трагедии. Отступи. Пока не стало поздно.  
Резко остановившись, Анна повернулась к нему:  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Перестань вмешиваться. Пусть всё будет так, как предопределено.  
— Ты бредишь! — делано рассмеялась девушка.  
— Хотел бы, но увы, — вдохнул юноша. — Ты зря свела пять вероятностей в одну. Сейчас я стараюсь исправить твою ошибку. Смотри, к чему это привело… Раз.  
— Псих! — Анна отвернулась и поспешила к машине.  
— Два… — донеслось следом.  
Девушка удивилась, почему никто не обращает на них внимания, как будто этого юношу видела только она.   
— Три… — негромкий голос догнал почти у машины.  
Невдалеке раздался громкий взрыв. К небу взметнулись языки пламени. От ударной волны выбило стёкла в домах и школе. Все находящиеся во дворе с визгом и криками ужаса побежали в разные стороны. От падающих со всех сторон стёкол Анну спас охранник, уронив на землю и закрыв собой.

***

— Ужасная трагедия!..  
— Как можно выпускать такие машины на дорогу?  
— А вы слышали, водитель был пьян! Эти люди, они ужасны!

Анна постаралась отгородиться от обсуждений случившегося месяц назад, но разговоры настигали везде, даже в любимом салоне красоты. Девушке до сих пор было страшно. Если бы не разговор с незнакомцем, то её машина оказалась бы в эпицентре аварии. У армейского грузовика отказали тормоза, тяжёлую машину повело. Как специально, по встречной полосе ехал бензовоз. Грузовик протаранил его и врезался в жилой дом. За первым взрывом последовали ещё несколько, потому что был повреждён газопровод. Улица превратилась в огненный ад. 

До конца жизни Анна не забудет голос дозвонившегося до неё отца. Она не помнила, чтобы всегда сдержанный мужчина когда-нибудь так кричал. А когда он примчался домой, прервав деловую поездку, девушка испугалась его вида. Никогда ещё эмоции не брали верх над суровым альфой. Первым делом отец схватил дочь в охапку и несколько минут просто держал, шумно принюхиваясь, убеждаясь в том, что она в жива и находится дома. 

Две недели Анна провела не выходя из комнаты, под присмотром врачей. У девушки был нервный срыв. Взрыв её психика перенесла бы, но вот смерть охранника, который погиб, прикрывая её… Эти две недели Анна провела в полубессознательном состоянии. В этом бреду она как никогда отчётливо видела нити, приводящие только к трагическим последствиям для неё, семьи и Стаи. Иногда мелькал полупрозрачный незнакомец в футболке с чертёнком. Только теперь это был другой чертёнок, с подписью: «Бес Полезный». Юноша пытался что-то сказать Анне, но она не слышала его. Лишь благодаря врачам девушка смогла вынырнуть из глубин бреда и тут же постаралась забыть о случившемся. Самым главным для неё было забыть глаза незнакомца. Тёмно-фиолетовые, они, казалось, смотрели в самую суть Анны, заставляя задуматься о необычных вещах.

Из-за трагедии процедуру экзаменов изменили, их разрешили проводить в знакомой школе, без строгого надзора. Но всем было не до них. Хотя были и те, кому было совершенно всё равно. Так же некоторых огорчило известие об отмене выпускных балов. Оборотни всегда смотрели на людей сверху вниз, не считая происшествия с ними чем-то значимым. За это оборотней заслуженно не любили. Но за годы жизни бок о бок, оборотни и люди смирились с совместным проживанием. Среди возмущающихся отменой оказалась и Анна. Она уже совершенно пришла в себя и вернулась к привычному образу жизни: наряды, салоны красоты, вечеринки. Но куда бы она ни пришла, везде разговоры рано или поздно касались аварии. Анна чувствовала, что ещё немного — и она сама взорвётся, как вулкан. Она не понимала причин своей злости и от этого злилась ещё больше.

 

— Наконец-то! Ты пришла в себя! Как себя чувствуешь?  
На этот раз незнакомец был в футболке с довольным чертёнком, купающимся в золоте и надписью: «Бес Корыстный».  
— Что ты делаешь в моём сне? — удивилась Анна.  
— Пришёл предупредить тебя. Ты снова перебираешь вероятности и пытаешься изменить Пути.  
— Что такое «пути»?  
— У каждого живого существа есть свой Путь. Его можно понимать по-разному. Кто-то считает, что Путь просто дорога, по которой они идут. Другие считают Путём всю Жизнь в целом. Самое главное — у каждого Путь свой. Иногда он пересекается с Путями других живых, но выбор делает каждый сам за себя. И Путь всегда новый, в каждое мгновение, он никогда не повторяется.  
— Подожди! Как это «не повторяется»? Я каждый день выхожу из комнаты, потом еду в школу одной и той же дорогой!  
— Нет, не одной и той же. В доме ты можешь пройти пустым коридором, можешь кого-нибудь встретить, слушать разную музыку. На улице всё гораздо сложнее, там люди, машины, даже упавшие листья, распустившиеся цветы и пролетающие птицы изменяют окружающую действительность каждую секунду. Поэтому никто не может пройти одной и той же дорогой дважды. И один раз свернув на Перекрёстке не в ту сторону, ты можешь только попытаться найти новый, но не вернутся к пройденному Пути.  
— Я запуталась! И хочу спать! Уходи!  
— Ты не слышишь меня. Не хочешь слышать… Ладно, тогда постараюсь сказать самое главное. Ты видишь Пути. Свой, братьев и отца. Это логично, потому что вы родственники. К сожалению, ты научилась каким-то образом изменять их. Но этого нельзя делать без соответствующего обучения! Желанием сиюминутной выгоды ты можешь нанести непоправимый вред в будущем. Не только себе, но и другим людям.  
— Другим? Мой отец альфа Стаи нашего города! Мне плевать на других!  
— Не отмахивайся! Та авария — твоих рук дело! Ты заигралась, сплела воедино пять Путей, изменила их одновременно. Образовался Узел, который теперь сложно распутать. Надо работать, тщательно и осторожно, тогда…  
— Работать?! Тебе надо, ты и работай.  
— Твоей Семье грозит опасность. Ты хоть это в состоянии понять? Или в твоих мозгах ничего не удерживается?! Дурная кошка! Кукла бессердечная!  
— Пошёл вон!!!  
Почему-то упоминание второй ипостаси особенно разозлило Анну. Отец и братья у неё были рысями. Крупные красивые звери, немного отличающиеся размерами и окрасом, они всегда производили потрясающее впечатление на окружающих. То ли дело она — камышовая кошка. Крупная, дымчато-серая, с кисточками на ушках. Красивая, вызывающая восторженные вздохи… и бесконечно далёкая от почтения, которое выказывали отцу и братьям. Её ипостась могла бы вызвать насмешки и недоумение, если бы не бабушка по линии отца, которая так же была камышовой кошкой.

***

Через неделю после странного сна отец собрал всю Семью на ужин. Анна хотела привычно рассмотреть, как нужно изменить события, чтобы уйти на вечеринку, но ей помешал внезапно появившийся до сих пор не назвавший своё имя юноша. На этот раз чертёнок на футболке с удивлением рассматривал полупрозрачную руку, надпись гласила: «Бес Смертный». Незнакомец укоризненно покачал головой, на дорожку выползли плети тумана, и чёткая картинка пропала. Проснулась девушка с тревожным ощущением, предчувствуя что-то странное, плохое лично для неё.

Вскоре предположения подтвердились: на ужине Роман Денисович сообщил детям о намерении жениться на любимой женщине. С первой супругой, матерью сыновей и дочери, он состоял в договорном браке. После рождения супруги развелись, более не вспоминая друг о друге. Он мог бы жениться гораздо раньше, но ждал, когда дочь окончит школу, чтобы не подвергать её стрессу. И не зря. Анна была в ярости. Она не могла представить, что в доме появится другая женщина, что придётся делить внимание отца, она привыкла быть младшей и любимой. Речь шла о дочери одного из деловых партнёров отца из другого города, куда он часто уезжал в командировки. Красавица-пантера была четвёртой из шести дочерей, поэтому её отец не строил на её будущее никаких планов, позволяя самой решать свою судьбу, и не возражал против внимания давнего знакомого Семьи. Ужин закончился скандалом. Нагрубив отцу, Анна выскочила из-за стола и убежала в свою комнату. Сыновья отнеслись к новости гораздо лучше, они тепло поздравили отца и попросили познакомить их с его избранницей. К матери, бросившей их, они не испытывали тёплых чувств, не виделись с ней и искренне желали отцу счастья. 

— Почему? Не позволю! Да кто она такая?! Да как он посмел?!  
Анна металась по комнате во второй ипостаси, круша всё на своём пути. Ревность, злость, негодование — эмоции захлёстывали её, не позволяя думать ни о чём, кроме мести. Девушка ругала себя за то, что пропустила появление в жизни отца какой-то женщины и не предприняла вовремя меры по её устранению. Не почуяла чужой запах! Как? Она могла делить его внимание только с братьями, потому что те родились раньше и все были одной семьёй. От незнакомки могли появиться новые дети и им, как младшим, могло достаться внимание отца и его наследство. А вдруг они будут рысями? Хотя пантеры тоже не подарок. Камышовая кошка считалась гораздо слабее и тех, и других, стоя гораздо ниже на негласной иерархической лестнице кошачьих. Анна не могла позволить подобное, решив действовать незамедлительно. Приняв снотворное, девушка погрузилась в мир видений, где перед ней разбегались дороги. Привычно ступив на свою, Анна огляделась по сторонам. Дорогу отца она заметила сразу же. Рядом с ним шла узенькая тропинка, поросшая травой. До этого дня девушка принимала её за обочину. Как же она ошибалась! Эта «обочина» появилась очень давно, ещё до того, как Анна впервые увидела дороги. Именно поэтому она воспринимала её как само собой разумеющееся, не рассматривая пристально. Вот он «пятый путь», о котором упоминал незнакомец. Почему она не придала значения его словам? И получается… она сама каким-то образом переплела эту тропинку с дорогой отца? Своими руками привела врага в Семью?! 

Посчитав до десяти, Анна несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, пытаясь обуздать ярость. Она уже знала, что должна быть абсолютно спокойной, иначе дороги и предметы будут расплываться и не даваться в руки. Но чем больше девушка смотрела на чужую тропинку, тем больше злилась. Внезапно она перепрыгнула на дорогу отца, а затем на травяную тропинку и принялась яростно топтаться по ней, потом упала на колени и принялась в исступлении рвать траву, стараясь нанести как можно больший вред, повредить чужую дорогу, уничтожить и, не заметив перехода в кошачью ипостась, продолжила драть землю когтями.

— Остановись!!! — от яростного крика содрогнулась вся окружающая действительность.  
Кто-то грубо, не церемонясь, схватил Анну за шкирку, потащил в сторону, бросив на песок. Она упала, перекатилась, обнаружив, что оказалась на своей дорожке.   
— Ты что творишь?!  
Незнакомец был так зол, что Анна невольно попыталась отползти от него как можно дальше, но что-то не пустило, она упёрлась спиной во внезапно возникшую стену. Испуг был так силён, что девушка даже не подумала прыгнуть и располосовать незнакомца когтями или вернуться в человеческую ипостась.  
— Совсем мозги потеряла, кошка?! Или у тебя их никогда не было?! — продолжал бушевать юноша.  
Чертёнок на футболке соответствовал моменту. Он был одет в незнакомую Анне форму, кожанку и фуражку, в руках держал пистолет необычной конструкции. «Бес Козырный» — гласила надпись. Взгляд чертёнка был таким же пристальным и злым, как и у владельца футболки.  
Ошарашенная и испуганная Анна не произнесла ни звука, она лишь следила за юношей.  
— Чего молчишь? Обратно превратиться не хочешь? — юноша отвернулся, прошёлся из стороны в сторону и принял какое-то решение. — Значит, так. Вероятности ты больше видеть не будешь. Придёт время, тебя найдут. А пока это будет самым лучшим наказанием для тебя. Ты привыкла к вседозволенности. Пора учиться ответственности.  
После этих слов всё заволокло туманом и Анну выкинуло из сна. До последнего момента она не могла отвести взгляд от фиолетовых глаз незнакомца, казалось, они прожигали её насквозь, заставляя запомнить их на всю жизнь.

***

_— Магистр! Я не могу так!_  
— Что случилось, Бес?  
— Она!..  
— Напоминает тебя, не так ли?  
— Нет! Я всегда смотрел на несколько шагов дальше и наказывал только виновных. Я был младше и то думал о последствиях! А она!.. Она не знает жалости! Она думает только о себе! Она никогда не станет одной из нас!  
— Посмотрим. Я сам навещу её через некоторое время и посмотрю, изменилась она или нет. Тогда и приму окончательное решение. К тому же она наполовину зверь, не стоит забывать об этом.

***

За окном бушевала гроза. Она была так похожа на ту, пятилетней давности, разразившуюся в день первого экзамена, что Анна оторвалась от конспектов и выглянула в окно.  
— Снова лето. Снова окончание очередного этапа. Что ты мне напророчишь? — спросила она у грозной стихии.  
В ответ тучи пронзила ветвистая молния, и тут же ударил гром. Девушка отшатнулась от окна, испугавшись, что стекло не выдержит и разобьётся.

За пять лет в жизни Анны многое изменилось. Отец не простил её истерику за ужином и разгром комнаты, наказав дочь. Нет, он позаботился о ней, поселив в двухкомнатной квартире и оставив за ней шофёра и охранника, но существенно урезал содержание. Девушка не могла вести привычный образ жизни и сорить деньгами. Так же она не получила ни квартиры, ни машины после совершеннолетия. Она по-прежнему зависела от отца. Вместо учёбы за границей она поступила в один из местных институтов. Он был лучшим в стране, но не настолько престижным, как английские или французские учебные заведения. В глазах бывших друзей Анна выглядела неудачницей. Вдобавок отец запретил общение с мужчинами, подтвердив приказом альфы, которому девушка не могла противостоять.

Летние грозы скоротечны. Гром был уже едва слышен, дождь стихал. Быстро собравшись, Анна вышла на улицу и вдохнула свежий воздух. После грозы у него был особый запах.  
— То, что нужно! — улыбнулась девушка.  
Она пришла в своё любимое кафе недалеко от дома. Там её знали и всегда старались проводить за удобный столик в углу. Сегодня это место было занято.   
— Ты?! — в изумлении выдохнула Анна, невежливо уставившись на сидевшего за столиком молодого мужчину.  
— Опаньки! Какая встреча! — расцвёл тот в улыбке. — Садись, поговорим.  
Всё это время Анна вспоминала незнакомца, перевернувшего её жизнь. После потери влияния ей пришлось очень тяжело, поэтому она намеревалась отомстить юноше любым способом.

Незнакомец встал и галантно отодвинул стул для неё.  
— Кирилл, — произнёс он, когда они оба сели.  
— Что? — Анна не могла поверить в происходящее. Ей пришлось ущипнуть себя, чтобы удостовериться в реальности.  
— Меня зовут Кирилл, — повторил молодой человек. — Раньше как-то не до этого было. Всё пытался тебя из неприятностей вытащить.

И в этот раз он не изменил своему стилю. Причёска, серьга, фирменная одежда чёрного цвета. И очередной чертёнок. Этот стоял в соблазнительной позе, хвост изгибался в форме сердечка. Надпись «Бес Чувственный» как нельзя лучше подходила этому мелкому искусителю.   
Взяв себя в руки, Анна подняла взор от футболки, наткнувшись на насмешливый взгляд до боли знакомых фиолетовых глаз.  
— Анна, — отозвалась она автоматически.  
— Знаю. Ты же моё задание. Была.  
— Какое задание? — насторожилась девушка.

Несмотря на все предыдущие намерения и мысли о мести, сейчас ей не хотелось вцепиться в лицо собеседника и расцарапать его. Это было странно, не свойственно ей, так и не научившейся гасить вспышки злости.

— Помнишь, я пытался тебе рассказать про Пути?  
— Помню.  
— Те, кто идут по своим Путям, называются Путниками. Но есть те, кто могут видеть чужие Пути и влиять на них. Таких существ называют Спутниками. — во время рассказа Кирилл внимательно следил за реакцией девушки.  
— Существ? — удивилась Анна. — Почему существ, а не оборотней или людей?  
— Потому что в этом мире живут не только оборотни и люди. Множество тех, кто населял эту планету до того, как вы появились, и тех, кто пришёл из других миров.  
Кирилл прервался из-за появления официанта и продолжил после его ухода:   
— В мире не всё так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд. Поэтому надо быть очень осторожным, стараться не навредить друг другу. На Земле действует так называемая «Нейтральная Зона», зона перемирия. Потому что только здесь рождаются Спутники, которые могут увидеть Путь любого существа и повлиять на него. Нас ищут, потом обучают. Не только видеть Пути, но и многим другим вещам, чтобы при необходимости мы могли постоять за себя.  
— Нас?.. — Анна отпила кофе, но не почувствовала вкуса.  
— Да. Нас немного, но мы существуем, — улыбнулся Кирилл. — Ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
— Если вы существуете… вы учитесь… — девушка пыталась сформулировать мысль. — Как вы допустили ту аварию?! Мы познакомились в тот день! Погибли десятки людей!  
Кирилл рассмеялся.   
— Наконец-то! Ты стала думать о других, а не только о себе! Создатель, неужели этот миг настал?  
— Что смешного я сказала?  
— Сейчас поясню. Каждого будущего Спутника стараются найти как можно раньше. Как только его находят, приставляют куратора. Смотрят на кандидата, оценивают его поступки. Если кандидат не подходит, то дар могут заблокировать навечно, чтобы он не причинил вреда. Ты давно привлекла наше внимание, и та авария была своеобразным экзаменом. Люди не пострадали, их заменили другие существа, которые нормально перенесли взрывы и пожар. Потом мы подсунули несколько муляжей, которые приняли за тела, и дело было закрыто. А люди ушли в другие миры.  
— Н-но… — голос Анны дрогнул, — зачем?!  
— Повторяю — экзамен для тебя. Мы встретились на крыльце школы, и если бы ты прислушалась ко мне, то могла изменить действительность, предотвратив аварию. Твои гордость и самомнение оказались сильнее, ничему не научили. Поэтому твои способности заблокировали. — Кирилл откусил большой кусок сэндвича, запив его чаем.  
Анна молчала, обдумывая ситуацию. Несколько простых слов, а сколько эмоций бушевало из-за них! Люди не погибли, она обладала сверхъестественными способностями и потеряла их!   
— Зачем ты сейчас здесь? — наконец спросила девушка.  
— Все эти годы за тобой наблюдали и пришли к выводу, что тебе можно дать второй шанс.  
— Да неужели?  
— Прибереги сарказм для будущих подопытных. Если справишься с обучением, — усмехнулся Кирилл.  
— Думаешь… Думаешь я справлюсь? — неуверенно спросила Анна.  
— Ты — кошка, всегда приземляешься на четыре лапы, всегда находишь выход, всегда выкручиваешься из неприятностей, отделавшись, так сказать, малой кровью. Всегда… — парень, хитро прищурившись, смотрел на собеседницу. — Продолжать?  
— Выход из неприятностей… Малой кровью, — мрачно улыбнулась девушка, — как же… Учусь здесь, машина и квартира принадлежат отцу…  
— Согласись, он мог совсем лишить тебя этого. Общежитие и общественный транспорт ждали бы тебя в таком случае. Лишь статус альфы города не позволил ему сделать этот шаг, — пояснил Кирилл, расправляясь с третьим сэндвичем.  
— Откуда… — удивилась было Анна. — Ах, да! Присматривали… следили…  
— Конечно! Мы стараемся следить за всем происходящим. За ключевыми фигурами в обществе тем более, — кивнул парень. — Так что, сменишь уютную, налаженную, сытую жизнь на нечто новое, полное приключений и неожиданных сюрпризов, а иногда и опасностей?  
— Вот прямо так и опасностей?  
— Да. Думаешь, замедлять время и менять людей на муляжи под угрозой взрыва было легко? Пять бригад работали. Или вспомни свой последний срыв. Была бы ты чуть покрупнее, инстинкты взяли бы верх, и располосовала меня на ниточки. Когти у тебя ого-го какие! Повезло, что ты маленькая кошечка. Всякое бывает.  
— А как… Как вы влияете на то, что натворят неопытные Спутники?  
— Этому тебя научат.  
— Долго учится?  
— Зависит только от тебя. У нас нет вашей системы семестров и зачётов с экзаменами. У Наставников несколько Учеников. Некоторые занятия общие, у всего потока, некоторую информацию получают самостоятельно, в библиотеках. Учишься обращаться со своими способностями. Нас всех сразу берут с собой старшие, мы наблюдаем, запоминаем, делаем выводы и думаем, как бы поступили сами. Кто-то пару лет сидит на первой ступени, кто-то за год две ступени отмахать может. Всё зависит только от тебя!  
— Какие предметы изучать надо? — в голосе Анны появились деловые интонации.  
— Расскажу на месте. Иначе придётся стирать память.  
— Даже так?  
— А ты как думала?

Девушка напряжённо размышляла, растягивая разговор глотками кофе, как будто маленькая чашечка могла быть бесконечной. Что ждало её здесь, в городе, под лапой отца? Жених известен, достойный оборотень из семьи ягуаров. Свадьба должна состояться всего через два месяца. Нравится ли ей будущий муж? Брак договорной, поэтому никто не интересуется её мнением. Возможности как-либо повлиять на развитие событий у неё нет, потеряла по собственной глупости. То, что предлагал Кирилл, было авантюрой чистой воды. Но какой же привлекательной! Свобода, свои собственные решения! И сила! Анна почти приняла решение, оставалось лишь прояснить несколько моментов.

— Почему мне не стёр память? Там, во сне?  
— Второй шанс, — Кирилл серьёзно смотрел на собеседницу, — тем более ты оборотень. Это дополнительные бонусы: быстрая реакция, вторая ипостась, выносливость, слух, обоняние… Сама же знаешь!  
— Но я же кошка… маленькая… — скептически протянула девушка.  
— Размер не имеет значения! Наоборот, больше шансов пройти там, где люди или большие звери застрянут. Ситуации разные бывают, знаешь ли.

От небрежного ответа Кирилла Анне захотелось подпрыгнуть и закричать от радости. Наконец! Наконец-то никто не будет кривиться: «Всего лишь кошка», а оценят её по достоинству! Но она не была бы девушкой, если бы позволила себе подобное поведение и сразу согласилась на предложение.  
— Значит… Если сейчас… У меня два варианта… — Анна размышляла вслух. — Или соглашаюсь, или ты стираешь память. Так?  
— Да.  
— У меня есть время… — девушка сделала паузу, парень смотрел на неё, вопросительно изогнув бровь. — Собрать вещи? Куда мы отправимся? Что можно взять с собой? Надо докупать вещи? — улыбнувшись, Анна забросала собеседника вопросами.  
— Про «сообщить родственникам» ты благополучно забыла.  
— Конечно! У каждого из них своя жизнь. Отец совсем про меня забыл, носится с новыми котятами… даже уезжать меньше стал… — резко ответила Анна.  
— Ты как хотела? Сама, своими руками всё испортила.  
— Отвечать на вопросы будешь или мораль читать?  
— Мы отправимся в другой мир. Можешь взять с собой всё, что захочешь, там даже техника этого мира работает, умельцы постарались настроить. Вот список того, что надо докупить. С родственниками поговорит мой Наставник. Ещё вопросы?  
— Пока нет, но будут по мере сборов. — Анна оставила на столе крупную купюру и поднялась со стула. — Ты со мной?  
— Конечно, с тобой. Помогу со сборами, потом перенесу в наш мир. — Ответил Кирилл, укоризненно посмотрев на девушку, заменив её купюру своей.

 

В квартиру Анна летела как на крыльях. Способности вернутся! Её будут обучать! Она больше не жалкая кошка, а уникальная Спутница! Девушка чувствовала, что нашла своё место в жизни, предыдущий опыт поможет не совершить ошибок в будущем, и всё будет хорошо.

***

_Прошло несколько лет._

_Хррррршшш БУМ!_  
— Что происходит?! Кто подложил петарду в этот автомобиль?!  
— Наставник, я всё объясню!  
— Конечно, объяснишь! Где твои родители, почему ты один?  
— На задании! Далеко! А тут… здесь... И я вот… Подумал, и…  
— Подумал он! Вот несчастье на мою голову. Весь в родителей своих! Так, покажи какой Узел убирал.  
— Вот… и вот…  
— Хорошо… очень хорошо! А из тебя будет толк! Наследничек... — покачал головой один из магистров, наставников будущих Спутников, глядя на белокурого малыша с глазами тёмно-фиолетового цвета. 


End file.
